Blogging Jealousy
by Icycreamluff
Summary: oneshot  Max is annoyed when she finds certain comments from hundreds of girls on Fang's blog; Fang is simply amused. Fax.


Omg Fang I luvvvvv u!11! u r soooo kewlllll!

Fang: please marry me. can we have half bird, half human children together?

i know ive never seen a picture of u but i can tell that u r soooo hawttt! let's hang out sometime!

can u post sum pictures of u w/o a shirt on? Plzzzzz?

"Jealous much?" A voice inquired from behind me. A low, sexy voice. A low, sexy voice that also contained obvious amusement at my predicament.

What was my predicament, you might ask? Well, I simply had logged on to Fang's computer and happened to find his blog…not that I was reading it or anything – I would never to something like that, of course – and then I stumbled upon the comments.

The comments from what seemed like hundreds of girls, all saying the same thing: Fang was hot, they wanted to marry Fang, etc.

Not that he wasn't hot, or anything…Anyways.

I turned to face him, crossing my arms over my chest defensively and shaking my head. "No. Why would I be?" I questioned, shooting him a look that dared him to try and make fun of me.

Apparently, he took the challenge. "Oh, I don't know. I seem to remember a certain time when you said something under anesthesia…what was that again?" He smirked (sexily, but I wouldn't admit that out loud because I was pissed), and then went on with what I knew he was going to say. "Oh, I remember. You love me thisssss much." Spreading his arms out wide, he never let that annoying smirk leave his face, and as much as he was making me angry, I couldn't help the way my stomach flip-flopped in excitement as I took him in.

His dark hair, falling so attractively into his even darker, seemingly bottomless eyes…his tan skin, his incredibly toned body, which was evident under his tight black t-shirt…

"Max? You're staring," Fang chuckled, waving a hand in front of my face.

Suddenly I realized that I was still pissed at him. Dammit! This is what came from acting all girly and totally head-over-heels for him – I ended up looking stupid.

"You can shut up now. I was not staring; I was just…meditating on my anger. And by the way, I am not jealous of those stupid girls and whatever crap they say, so you can just be quiet, or maybe next time I won't save you from whatever flying Eraser freaks come our way!" I ranted, poking a finger into his unbelievably solid chest.

"Funny, because I think it's you that's going to need saving…and not from any Erasers." He muttered softly, and my stomach did another swoopy sensation before I could finally register his words.

Looking up at him, I tried to reply, but before I could he had swooped me up into his arms bridal style and was heading for the window. Oh, no. There was no way in hell he was going to carry me like this, and fly out the window…

"Fang, stop. Stop right now – put me down now or I'll scream!" I protested, hitting him in the chest repeatedly, but to no avail. Swiftly, he climbed onto the window ledge and then dropped out of the window, glorious dark wings snapping open with a 'whoosh' sound as they hit the air and lifted us higher and higher up.

"I swear to God, Fang, if you don't put me down right now…" I muttered angrily, becoming even more infuriated by the ever-present, amused smirk that the moonlight illuminated on his gorgeous face.

"I really don't think you want me to drop you…do you?" He questioned completely calmly, giving me a half-smile that made me feel like all time had just stopped.

"But…but…what about the flock?" I questioned, at a loss for any more protests.

"They're at home, sleeping. Your mom is there, everything will be fine." He replied easily, continuing to fly and eventually landing on a ledge on a cliff that led into a little cave.

Minutes later, I found myself pressed against the wall of the cave, my arms around Fang's neck and his around my waist as he pressed his lips hungrily to mine. I felt dizzy, both from the amazingness of what was happening and a slight lack of oxygen.

Screw being mad at him…this was so much better.

Breaking apart for a few moments, he rested his forehead against mine and stared into my eyes, dark, beautiful raven black meeting poop brown. How romantic.

"Alright…I was a bit jealous of those comments on your blog." The words just gushed out of my mouth in one breath, and I mentally groaned. Great. Now he had just another thing to make fun of me for.

"I knew it," Fang replied with yet another dizzying smirk – did he ever get tired of that same facial expression? I doubted it – and then kissed me again for a few more magical moments before pulling back again. "But remember…they all can look as much as they want, but only you get to touch."


End file.
